Silent Love Story
by ayuno
Summary: Inilah kisah cinta pertamaku yang terpendam.


**Silent Love Story**

**© chippyu**

**Disclaimer : Square Enix**

* * *

Cloud Strife.

Nama yang begitu merdu di telingaku. Mengundang ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik dalam perutku. Ketika aku berhadapan dengannya. Bertatapan dengan sepasang aquamarine yang lembut—penuh ketegaran. Berharap waktu terhenti seketika. Menyalurkan gerak refleks untukku mengembangkan senyum.

Setiap kali memikirkannya. Acap kali memandang wajah bersemangatnya. Sesuatu di sini—yang menjadi bagian utama dalam sistem pemompaan darahku—berdetak kencang. Lebih kencang, hingga terkadang membuatku kesulitan mengatur tempo napas. Mengganggu setiap pembuluh di sepanjang tubuhku. Menciptakan efek lain, rasa takut—malu.

Pertemanan kami semenjak kecil dahulu tidaklah terlalu akrab. Hanya sebatas saling mengenal, dan perasaan lain yang kupendam terhadapnya. Namun ketika ia mengucap kata pamit padaku—berniat meninggalkan Nibelheim dan bergabung dengan Soldier—rasa itu semakin menjadi. Rindu.

Setiap malam aku berharap, berdoa agar Cloud segera meraih mimpinya dan kembali pulang. Di kala pagi, aku mencari informasi tentang Cloud; dimana ia saat ini, apakah ia baik saja? Segalanya berkecamuk dalam batinku. Tak lain karena aku menaruh hati padanya. Aku merindukannya.

Kepulangan Cloud lebih dari segalanya untukku. Terlebih saat kutahu ia tak mengingkari janjinya. Akan selalu hadir kala aku dalam bahaya. Membuat hatiku meranggas semakin menginginkannya. Namun tak dapat kukatakan. Karena aku terlalu malu menatap dalam matanya. Hanya untuk mengucap satu kata. 'Cinta'.

-

Bertahun-tahun aku memendam rasa. Kala malam, mataku sukar terpejam. Bayangan akan Cloud setia menjamahi alam sadar dan tak sadarku. Seulas senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya—lagi-lagi—membuat batinku melonjak girang. Aku ingin selalu memandangi wajah tampannya itu. Tak ingin lepas akan bayangnya. Selamanya.

Namun sesuka apapun diriku akan dirinya. Sebahagia apapun hatiku atas kehadirannya. Tetap saja terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang aneh kala aku mengenangnya. Rasa perih yang muncul setiap aku menyadari rasa cinta padanya.

Rasa yang hadir dari sosok lain dalam diriku. Ia yang terus memberontak atas ketidakjujuranku. Ketidakmampuan untuk menerima kenyataan. Bahwa cepat atau lambat, aku harus segera mengatakannya. Rasa cintaku, pada Cloud.

-

Namun semua perlahan berubah, ketika Cloud hadir dan membawa seorang gadis cantik padaku. Aerith, begitulah namanya.

Sepasang bola mata emerald cemerlangnya menggambarkan sosok yang begitu anggun dan ceria. Rambut cokelat berkepang senada dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya manis. Ia mengenakan gaun merah muda panjang dengan jaket denim mini merah bersimpul pita. Segala pernak-pernik manis, terbalut pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Menambahkan kesan sempurna untuk gadis seusianya.

Segala yang ada pada diri Aerith, perlahan membuatku iri. Terlebih sifat periang dan agresifnya yang sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Ingin rasanya mengadu pada Cloud. Kenapa ia harus membawa wanita ini padaku?

Tapi aku tahu, segalanya akan sia-sia. Karena di sana. Di dalam mata Cloud. Aku melihat sosok Aerith. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima.

Cloud mencintai Aerith.

-

Hari itu, terkenang jelas dalam memoriku. Hari ketika aku dan Aerith tengah berbincang bersama layaknya para gadis pada umumnya. Tanpa aku sadari, ia mengucapkannya. Kata yang membuatku rapuh seketika itu.

"Tifa, kau menyukai Cloud?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kalimat yang gamblang, mengena tepat di hatiku. Entahlah, aku tak bisa menjawabnya langsung karena batinku kini bergetar hebat. Sesaat aku hanya mampu terdiam. Berharap gadis ini mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Tifa?"

"E- eh. A- apa?" Gawat! Suaraku kini berubah aneh. Goncangan batinku menjadikannya terbata dan terkesan—ragu-ragu. Meski kutahu, Aerith tidaklah bodoh. Ia pasti menyadari keanehan sikapku.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya!?" Aerith mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Tampak kesal padaku. Namun tetap saja, semua itu tak mengurangi kecantikan yang ada pada dirinya. Membuatku sedikit merasa—rendah. "Perasaanmu! Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Cloud?"

"Ah, i- itu-"

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok Cloud nampak di kejauhan. Aku sedikit lega, karena kupikir bisa sedikit mengalihkan percakapan canggung kami barusan. Cloud hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah kami, karena setelahnya Marlene menarik lengannya mengajak bermain.

Dalam detik-detik singkat itu, sudut mataku sukses menangkap senyuman Cloud. Bukan senyuman biasa yang ia tujukan selama ini. Namun lebih terkesan—malu-malu, hangat dan melukiskan kasih sayang.

Membuatku terpesona dalam keheningan.

Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan balik tersenyum. Dan ketika pandanganku melirik pada sosok Aerith yang berlaku sama, hatiku kembali mencelos. Karena akhirnya aku tahu, senyuman itu tak ditujukan padaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aerith sukses menyadarkanku lagi. Cloud sudah berlalu sedari tadi bersama Marlene. Namun kali ini, seleraku berbincang dengan gadis Gainsborough itu telah berkurang drastis. Tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk sekedar mendengarkannya.

Akan tetapi demi ketidakcurigaannya padaku, kembali kupaksakan diri. Meski pikiranku kini mengambang entah dimana.

"Haah..."

Aku menarik napas panjang. Kutahu sosok di sebelahku tengah menanti dengan rasa penasaran. Ingin tahu jawabanku setelah ini.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku pelan. "Cloud sudah kuanggap sebagai seorang kakak."

Kali ini, aku sedikit tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya, kupaksakan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyuman itu. Kuharap Aerith tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi setelah ini. Karena seketika itu pula, kulihat ia menyeringai manis. Menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Baguslah." Tanggapnya.

Aku sedikit terkesiap mendengar satu kata itu. Kini pandangan Aerith menatap lurus ke depan. Menerawang. Kedua kakinya bermain-main di bawah. Bergoyang-goyang bergantian. Batinku awas menanti kalimat selanjutnya. Yang kuyakin, tak lama lagi akan segera ia lontarkan.

"Karena aku mencintai Cloud."

Hening.

Tubuhku kaku. Pasokan udaraku terhenti. Bola mata cokelat kemerahan milikku menatapnya nanar. Ia yang masih tersipu malu dengan pipi bersemu merah. Pikiranku berkelana lagi. Meninggalkan ragaku yang terpaku mati.

Benteng cinta yang selama ini kubangun seolah meruntuh. Serpihannya menyebar pergi entah kemana. Senyumanku mengendur seketika itu. Air mataku tak tertampung lagi dalam pelupuk ini. Ingin mengalirkannya, namun kembali tertahan ego.

Dapatkah kau bayangkan? Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, namun ia punya cinta tersendiri. Dan cinta miliknya, sadar atau tidak telah membalas perasaannya.

Sakit. Pedih. Mungkin tak cukup menggambarkan betapa hancurnya aku saat ini. Rasa yang menghampiriku, jauh dari itu. Lebih pedih dari suatu rasa yang dikategorikan sebagai sakit.

Jikalau mampu, mungkin ada baiknya aku meninju dan menendang tubuhku sendiri hingga semaput. Dibandingkan harus mendengar pengakuan Aerith yang begitu—teramat—sangat—menusuk.

-

-

Entah suatu keberuntungan untukku, Aerith kemudian meninggalkan kami. Sephiroth berhasil membunuhnya. Dan Cloud—

Kutahu ia yang paling sulit menerima kepergian Aerith.

-

"Malam yang indah." Ujarku sembari mendudukkan diri di sisi Cloud.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Tampak menikmati suguhan Gaia atas permata-permata kecil di hamparan langit hitam malam. Hanya ditemani kicauan binatang malam dan semilir angin. Tatapannya penuh kerinduan. Penuh harap.

"Hn."

Cloud hanya menanggapiku singkat. Tak sedikitpun memalingkan pandangannya untuk sekedar menatapku. Aku tahu apa yang ada pikirannya saat ini. Aerith.

Aku hanya terdiam. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Namun di sudut hatiku, sesuatu berkecamuk kembali. Luka yang dulu sempat Aerith torehkan ketika menyatakan perasaannya pada Cloud, kembali menganga. Tentu, karena luka itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Masih tersisa pengharapan yang mendalam terhadap pemuda Strife ini.

Rasa bersalah berpadu kesal menghampiri pikiranku. Niatku untuk sekedar menghiburnya tak tersambut baik. Hati Cloud telah tertutup untukku. Tak ada harapan—bahkan untuk sekedar menjadi teman dalam dukanya.

"Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu." Aku segera berdiri dari tepi danau itu. Membiarkan Cloud tenggelam dalam kenangannya. "Aku akan pergi."

Ketika kulangkahkan kaki untuk pergi, sesuatu menarik lenganku. Cloud. Aku tahu itu pertanda agar aku tetap di sana. Menemaninya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku memecah sunyi.

Aku belum melepas genggamannya. Kini kami saling membelakangi. Cloud terduduk menatap danau, sementara aku di arah sebaliknya—hendak pulang.

"Lepaskan! Tak ada gunanya aku di sini." Suaraku terdengar pasrah.

Cloud tak mendengarkanku. Tampaknya ia memang berniat menahanku di sana, meski tak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum pemuda itu menyaksikanku dalam keadaan begini. Kecewa. Tak diindahkan.

"Sudahlah, Cloud." Nadaku melemah. Suaraku terdengar jauh lebih aneh. "Ada baiknya aku tidak di sini. Kau pasti sedang merindukanny-"

Belum habis kalimatku, sesuatu menarik tubuhku hingga—

BRUGH!

Dan akupun terjatuh.

-

-

Di pangkuan Cloud.

-

-

Malu. Sangat malu.

-

Bukan karena tanpa sengaja jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Cloud. Bukan pula karena saling bertatapan dalam diam seperti saat ini. Namun karena satu hal. Hal yang tak pernah kuduga akan menjadi salah satu bagian dalam torehan tinta kehidupanku. Hal yang membuatku—malu.

-

"Jangan menangis!"

Cloud memeluk tubuhku sekarang. Membawaku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membelai rambutku dan mengusap punggungku, layaknya seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan ibuku ketika masih hidup dahulu. Dan mungkin—ibunya.

Aku masih tidak bergeming. Kurasakan tubuhku yang bergetar hebat. Ya. Aku menangis. Dan Cloud menyadari itu. Itulah alasan ia menarik tubuhku ke pangkuannya. Menenangkanku.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja!"

Pemuda berambut spiky itu menepuk punggungku pelan. Aku yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya. Menangisi cinta yang bahkan tak pernah berpihak padaku.

Sudah sejak tadi air mata ini terurai. Sejak Cloud tak mengindahkanku, mengusirku secara tersirat. Bahkan ketika berbicara padanya, suaraku lebih berat karena harus menahan isakan. Aku ingin segera pulang karena tak ingin menangis di hadapannya.

Namun semua jauh terlambat. Ketika Cloud menarik lenganku, saat itu pula ia menyadari bahwa aku menangis. Naas. Bahkan aku tak mampu menyembunyikan tangisanku di hadapan orang yang kucintai.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu."

Isakanku semakin menjadi. Dekapan Cloud semakin erat di tubuhku. Sudut hatiku menginginkan lebih. Tak merelakan pelukan ini mengendur sedikit saja. Andai waktu bisa terhenti. Aku ingin selamanya begini. Aku hanya ingin Cloud.

-

-

"Aku..."

Kuberanikan diri untuk berucap setelah tangisku mereda. Kini, aku tak lagi berada di pangkuan Cloud. Aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya. Menikmati danau tenang di hadapan kami.

Cloud sedikit melirik ke arahku. Matanya masih menanti lanjutan satu kata yang kulontarkan barusan. Tatapan aquamarine-nya penuh tanya. Menyaksikanku yang kini tengah menarik napas dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujarku mantap, membiarkan mata kami bertemu. Beradu tatap. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cloud. Bahkan sejak kecil dulu."

Aku tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang kupaksakan, tapi karena hatiku terasa sangat ringan saat ini. Terasa bagaikan ribuan beban di pundakku lepas seketika. Ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku lepas sudah. Keluar dari persarangannya.

Aku sudah mengatakannya. Kata yang selama ini aku pendam. Menggerogoti hatiku perlahan kian menusuk. Hanya karena satu kata yang sukar aku lafaskan. Di hadapannya. Seraya menatap mata seorang Cloud Strife. Satu kata 'cinta', sudah kuungkapkan.

-

Aku melangkah pergi. Melangkah tanpa beban. Meninggalkan Cloud yang masih terdiam di sana. Masih mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhirku itu. Terkadang, otaknya memang sedikit melambat. Aku jadi geli sendiri mengingatnya.

Biarlah! Mungkin Aerith lebih pantas memiliki Cloud.

Pada akhirnya, cintaku hanyalah ilusi. Jauh di lubuk hati Cloud, hanya ada Aerith. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak kan bisa menggantikan posisi gadis cantik itu. Cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk kupatahkan. Bahkan hingga Aerith berlabuh ke dunia lain, hati Cloud masih setia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cloud. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

**THE END**

* * *

**Aerith+Tifa : ***ngelirik Cloud*

**Cloud : **A- Apa?

**Aerith : **Hebat ya! Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. *evil smirk* Pake adegan meluk-meluk segala. Kayaknya peranmu yang paling bahagia.

**Cloud : **Ke- Kenapa menyalahkanku?! Tanyakan pengarang aneh itu! *ngelirik Yu yang lagi makan lolipop* Hei! Kenapa aku jadi antagonis sih?

**Yu : ***jilatin lolipop*Mau marah? *nodongin sniper*

**Cloud : ***sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng*

**Yu : **Kalian boleh bermain, tapi saya yang memberikan naskah! Hahahaha~

**Akhir kata, saya tak bisa hidup tanpa review kalian.**

**Kritik, saran, bahkan flame atas fic aneh bin ancur binti ga-je alias jelek a.k.a abal ini, silahkan masukkan ke kotak review :)**


End file.
